Switched
by Anime Fanfics 4 Life
Summary: Juvia of Earthland has always loved Gray but he never returned these feelings. In parallel dimension Edolas however, Gray loves Juvia but she views him as a nuisance. What will happen when both love sick guild members wish for a world where the one they loved, loved them at the same time? Juvia Lockser x Gray Fullbuster (In both worlds) ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic time! Juvia x Gray from Fairy Tail! Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail**

"Gray-sama!" a petite blunette yelled. "What now Juvia?" replied a raven haired ice mage with an annoyed tone. "J-juvia just wanted to say congradulations for becoming an S-class wizard..." Juvia said sadly. "O-oh... Sorry Juvia I'm just a little on edge right now..." Gray apologized.

Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser were both a part of Fairy Tail, the msot popular and powerful wizard guild in the Fiore Kingdom. Juvia had originally been a part of a rival dark guild but fell in love with Gray at first sight because he 'made the rain go away.' Juvia had always been tormented for being made of water and for it raining wherever she went. The rain stopped as soon as she met Gray.

Gray however, did not return these feelings. He was a prideful ice mage too often locked in arguments with Natsu Dragneel to even notice Juvia. Because of this, Juvia was often depressed. She still loved and respected Gray though. Today however, she had had enough of Gray ignoring her. She stormed out of the guild and it started pouring rain. Juvia ran into the forest and started to cry.

MEANWHILE, IN EDOLAS...

Edolas was a paralell dimension like Earthland in many ways. However, differences were very great. After everyone had previously left, Jellal had been left to pick up the pieces of the broken town they left behind. Erza and Lucy, being the tough girls they are, were a large help. Juvia couldn't have been bothered more.

She was often asked to help with things but she was cold-hearted. Gray Fullbuster of Edolas was madly in love with Juvia Lockser of Edolas. She did not return these feelings at all. She held a resentment to the boy for being weak and spineless. Unlike the Gray of Earthland, the Gray of Edolas was often very cold, weak, spineless, and to most, useless.

"Juvia-chan!" screamed an excited Gray. "What do you want now you idiot?!" Juvia yelled in response. "O-oh... I just wanted to say congrats for becoming an S-class member of the guild..." Gray said with sadness in his voice. "Whatever, brat," Juvia said visciously.

Gray ran out to the forest and started to cry. 'They have it easy in Earthland,' Gray thought as he started to wipe the tears coming out of his eyes.

IN BOTH WORLDS

'I wish I was in a world where the person I loved, loved me back,' Juvia of Earthland and Gray of Edolas thought simultaneously. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded both Juvia's as they started to become transparent.

**The start of it is finally through! Gosh, it took me a while to figure out a good way to start this but here it is! I know it's kinda confusing but it'll get better. Please review amd thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of Switched! Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail**

'I wish I was in a world where the person I loved, loved me back,' Juvia of Earthland and Gray of Edolas thought simultaneously. Suddenly, a flash of light surrounded both Juvia's as they started to become transparent.

IN EARTHLAND...

"W-what's going on?!" said a confused Juvia. She started to panic and decided to go back to Fairy Tail for help. She burst through the doors just in time for people to see a small glimpse of her before she disappeared.

IN EDOLAS... 

"What the hell?!" screamed a ticked off Juvia. Suddenly, Gray calmly walked in just to see a small glimpse of Juvia before she also disappeared. **(I know it's a bit confusing and repetative at the momment but bear with me. After this, each chapter will be in seperate worlds)**

IN BETWEEN DIMENSIONS...

"J-juvia?" both girls said simultaniously before being pulled into each others dimesnion.

IN EARTHLAND...

"Juiva?" said a startled Gray. "Gray? What do you want you-" Juvia started but was cut off by a realization that this was not the Gray she knew. "Wh-who are you?" Juvia said confused. "Gray, who else do you think?" he replied.

"Gray? Wait a second... YOU'RE Gray? HAHA! Nice try but you are NOT that annoying little brat," Juvia said chuckling.

"What's gotten into you Juvia?" he said surprised.

"D-did you just call me Juvia?" she replied. 'He didn't call me Juvia-sama. Everyone calls me that... Is... Could this be Earthland?!' Juvia thought startled.

"Uh Juvia, are you feeling alright," said a now stripped Gray.

"I'm fi- WHY DID YOU TAKE YOUR CLOTHS OFF?!" she replied, now seeing a half-naken Gray. 'So he has abs in this world... This is crazy! He's completely opposite of the Gray I know...' she thought.

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Gray.

"U-umm... Is this by any chance uh... Earthland?" said Juvia.

"Of course. Where else would this be?" replied a now worried Gray.

"Uh oh..." said Juvia in response.

IN EDOLAS...

"Juvia-sama?" said a timid Gray.

"G-gray-sama?" Juvia replied.

"Gray-sama?" Gray said. "Juvia-sama, are you feeling alright?" said Gray.

Juvia, feeling a little dizzy, stood up. "What's up with you cloths Juvia?" Lucy said.

"What's wrong with my clo- WHAT ARE YOU WEARING LUCY? WHEN DID YOU CUT YOUR HAIR?!" Juvia yelled.

"Uh oh..." said Lucy as she realized that this was not the Juvia she knew.

**Like I said, the chapters from here on will be in seperate dimensions and not back and forth like this. I know it's really confusing but bear with me here. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chpaters 3's up! I'll try to make them longer from now on. Pleade read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail. This part will take off from Earthland's point.**

"Uh oh..." said Juvia in response.

"U-ummm... I'm not the Juvia you guys know..." she began. She didn't quite know how to explain the situation. She didn't really understand it herself. "I'm the Juvia from Edolas, not here," she said.

"WHAT?!" screamed the guild in response.

"I can see it, because this is DEFINATELY not our questions are; Where's our Juvia and how are you here?" Gray said calmly. Juvia stared at him in awe. 'The Gray back home would never do this... This world's Gray is starting to grow o- WAIIT! NO JUVIA! YOU CAN"T LET YOURSELF BE WEAK, ESPECIALLY IN EARTHLAND!' she thought.

"Y-yeah..." Juvia said. She immediatly regretted sounding akward, especially since she just told herself to not be weak. She couldn't help it though. She felt more at ease here.

"I'll believe it, mainly because she's seeing me standing next to you and she's not about to rip my head off because of it..." Lucy said, to the right of the still half naked Gray. "Cloths, Gray," Lucy said.

"Lucy?!" Juvia exclaimed. "You are nothing like you are from Edolas!"

"Oh yeah, I know! She's a lot more tough than me, and a lot more tom-boyish. I'm pretty girly here," Lucy said, looking at Juvia.

"I-is that so..." Juvia said. 'No wonder Lucy never talked about her self from here...' she thought.

"So where is Juvia?" said Mirajane worriedly.

"My guess is Edolas," said the now emerged Makarov. "My guess is something happend to make the two switch, so she's probably right where Edolas' Juvia was before this."

"Uh oh... I wish her good luck then. What's her realationship with you Gray?" Juvia said calmly.

"She's madly in love with me. I don't love her back but she's a good friend of mine either way," Gray said in reponse.

"REALLY?!" she said. "In Edolas YOU"RE the one in love with ME. You're also REALLY annoying. I'm still having trouble believing YOU'RE Gray from either world," she said with a surprised expression.

"You're the one we should be wishing luck Juvia," Makarov said. "Just be glad that it's just Mira, Gray, Lucy, and I here right now. Once Natsu and the others are here tommorow, you'll be bombarded with questions from them."

"Oh great..." she thought. "Couldn't I just pretend to be Juvia from here then? I don't want to have to deal with them all..."

"You would NEVER pass off for Earthland's Juvia," Gray interupted. "She's a timid, but crazy and sensitive water mage. Her body is also literally made of water."

"HER BODY IS MADE OF WATER?!" she yelled surprised. 'What kind of crazy world is this?!' she thought.

"Yeah, don't worry it's not a normal thing though. We have no idea how that happend," said Gray reassuringly. Juvia blushed in response.

'D-d-d-d-did I just blush?!' she thought. 'It's gotta just be something about this world... I would NEVER show weakness...'

**Ok I'm sorry I don't think this is any longer than the usual... Woops. I'll try again with next chapter but yeah... Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I'm a few hours late on updating. I went shopping for cloths and food, went out to eat, went to the dentist, etc. I'm really tired... but I'm staying awake to update this so please read, enjoy, and review. I don't own anything from Fairy Tail.**

"Uh oh..." said Lucy as she realized that this was not the Juvia she knew.

"Juvia... You're in Edolas..." Lucy started.

"E-EH?!" Juvia yelled back in response. She froze. 'What about Gray-sama?!' she thought with a worried expression. "S-so th-this isn't E-Earthland?" she said.

"Nope. Sorry," Lucy said again.

"I have no idea what's going on..." Gray said with a face twisted in confusion.

"Remember when the people from Earthland were turned into a giant lacrima? Yeah well, this is Juvia from Earthland. Gray jumped back in surprise.

'She's so cute... WHAT AM I TH-THINKING?! I ONLY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EDLOAS' JUVIA!' he thought. "S-so you're not from Edolas?" he said aloud.

"N-no... but Juvia has to go back! Gray-sama is waiting for her!" she said as her eyes turned to hearts.

Gray was shocked. "You mean you're in a relationship with that stripper?!" he said startled.

Juvia stopped jumping around and gave Gray the death glare. "Don't. Critisize. Gray-sama." she said keeping up her frightening look. "And no, we aren't in a mutual love relationship even though Juvia always loves him with all her heart!"

"O-oh..." he said a bit relieved. 'I'm relieved? What's happening to me?!' he thought paniced.

'Gray is pretty cute in this world when he's all weak and bundled u- W-W-W-WHAT D-DID JUVIA JUST THINK?!' she thought now worried. She looked up at Gray to see him staring back at her. They both blushed furiously and looked away. "Wh-where is Master Makarov?" she said.

"Who?" Lucy replied.

'Oh Juvia forgot they don't have one...' she thought. "Nevermind..." she said discouraged.

"Well just be glad it's just me and Gray here. You'd have questions screaming at you 24/7 if everyone else was here," Lucy said looking away.

"O-oh..." Juvia said in response.

"H-here," Gray said blushing as he reached a hand out to Juvia. "You're still on the floor," he said after seeing Juvia grow a confused expression.

"O-oh... Thank you uh... Gray-chan!" she said smiling.

"Gray... chan? I like the sound of that...' he thought.

**Ok feel free to call me a liar for two reasons. 1: This chapter is probably the shortest I've ever posted... 2: I'll make the next chapter an Edolas one because I still have more to explain. Sorry I'm falling asleep at my computer here...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I will put out 2 chapters today. Yeah oops, I just forgot but I'm writing the next few chapters today so no biggy. Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail.**

"Gray... chan? I like the sound of that...' he thought.

"Wh-what should Juvia do now?" Juvia asked blushing after getting up.

"Do you always talk in the third person?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean?" Juvia said looking up.

"Never mind..." she replied. 'Man she's wierd...' she thought.

Juvia started walking over to the bar counter when she slipped and fell. Just as she was about to fall on a broken bottle, she shot water from her hands and pushed herself back up. "Whew! That was close! Juvia almost fell," she said brushing off her cloths.

Lucy and Gray looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Yo-you have m-magic?!" they screamed simultaniously.

"Of course, traveling through worlds shouldn't take away Juvia's powers over water. Magic is inside of her," she responded casually.

"W-wow..." was all Gray managed to stutter out. He was fascinated by the new water mage. 'She's almost nothing like the Juvia here so... why am I feeling drawn towards her?' he thought slightly worried.

Juvia was feeling the same way. 'Why is this happening? Juvia should only have feelings for HER Gray-sama... Why is the happening to her? This Gray is so unlike Juvia's... He's weak, but kind... Plus, he also is wearing multiple layers... Juvia's Gray-sama would NEVER do that...' she thought slightly worried as well.

"Wh-what should Juvia do now?" she said looking at Gray slightly before turning her head and blushing. He did the same.

"I-I don't know. Lucy, what do you think we should do? Should we go to Jellal?" he replied.

"I'm not sure... I don't think he could even do anything, he doesn't have magic. In fact, the only person who does have magic in the entire world, is you Juvia," Lucy said pointing at Juvia.

"R-really?! Oh yeah... Jellal sent all magic and Exceeds to Earthland..." she said sadly. 'What is Juvia going to do now?' she thought.

**Ok yeah it's short but this is just an add-on to Friday's chapter, so I'll put the next one up in a little bit. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter's up barely as I promised! It's still Sunday here... barely. Any ways, please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own abything from Fairy Tail. (This is in Earthland again)**

'D-d-d-d-did I just blush?!' she thought. 'It's gotta just be something about this world... I would NEVER show weakness...'

"S-so... What should I do now? I mean, I obviously won't be able to pass off as the Juvia here, but I really would rather not deal with everyone in the morning..." Juvia said standing up.

"You're probably just gonna have to deal with it," Gray replied as he finished putting his cloths back on. Juvia 'hmphed' in response.

"Is there at least a place I can crash in for tonight? I'm tired," she said in an irritated tone. She wasn't exactly happy with not being able to sleep in her own bed back in Edolas.

"She can stay with me!" Mira replied happily.

"Rather not Mira, sorry," Juvia said back coldly. Mira's smile turned into a frown and she looked away crying. "Oh no! Sorry Mira I didn't mean it like that! I half-expected you to be all tough but you really are just like the Edolas' Mira!" she said trying to calm her down.

'Looks like now I'm not the only one who makes Mira cry unexpectedlty,' Gray thought with a chuckle.

"What are you laughing about?! Come over here and help me!" Juvia yelled in response.

"Rather not Juvia, sorry," he said still laughing as he walked out of the guild towards his house.

'That jerk...' she thought.

The next day, Juvia awoke from Mira's bed. Last night she had just decided to stay with Mira for the night instead of putting up a usual fight. She was too tired to care that much about it. She threw on her cloths, which she had washed the night before, and started out on a walk.

'Wow... This place is so different from Edolas. It's a lot calmer and more casual. I wonder what everyone is going to be like at Fairy Tail? I'm also more interested in finding out about the Juvia here...' she thought as she started heading towards the guild.

When she got there she stormed in and walked over to the bar. "Hey Mira, gimme something I can chug."

Everyone looked at her in awe. She heard a number of 'who is that's' and 'is that juvia's' from all over the guild. After Mirajane handed her a glass she turned around and gave everyone a death glare. "Yes, I'm Juvia. No, I'm not YOUR Juvia. Yes, I'm from Edolas. No, I don't know how I got here," she said, responding to almost each question.

**I'm tired... Imma go to bed. I'll put the next chapter out tommorow. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated as promised! Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail. (Starting in Edolas)**

"R-really?! Oh yeah... Jellal sent all magic and Exceeds to Earthland..." she said sadly. 'What is Juvia going to do now?' she thought.

"U-umm... Where should Juvia stay for tonight? Juvia thinks we should figure this out *yawns* in the morning..." Juvia said sleepily.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! She's just so cute! Not to mention she's also very powerful! Gray thought. He couldn't believe that people from Earthland had this much power. He was starting to barely accept these new found feelings for the bew Earthland Juvia. However, he was saddned by the fact that she still wanted to get back to his counter personality.

"I guess she can crash with me and Natsu for tonight," Lucy said, interupting Gray's train of thought.

"W-what?! Lucy-san is living with N-Natsu-chan?!" Juvia yelled in surprise. She thought that back in Earthland, they might have feelings for each other but she never expected to see them together in either world.

"Why you little!" Lucy said as she started running towards Juvia. On impact with the water mage however, Juvia's body turned to water, which led to Lucy falling flat on her face. Gray and Lucy froze and starred at the water as it reformed into the shape of Juvia.

"Wha- H-how did yo- WHAT JUST HAPPEND!?" Lucy said, brushing herself off.

"Juvia is the rain woman, so her body is made of water. It used to rain everywhere she went... until she met Gray-sama, that is..." Juvia said looking down. She was remembering how Gray-sama had shown her kindness and made the rain all around her go away. She was also reminded of the first time she saw sun-light.

"Are you ok, Juvia?" Gray said. "You look down."

"Yes, Juvia's fine! Thank you Gray-chan!" she said looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"How are you not freaking out here Gray?!" Lucy said rushing towards him.

"Juvia's sorry. She didn't mean to startle you," Juvia said with a sad expression once again.

"You can stay with me tonight Juvia, seeing as how Lucy is acting rudely towards you," Gray said looking back up at her.

Juvia blushed at hearing this. "O-oh... Thank you Gray-chan!" she said happily. Gray was relieved to see her smiling again.

"O-ok! I'll take you to where I live in just a few minutes ok?" he said.

"Ok! Thank you very much!" Juvia replied.

This whole time, Lucy was just starring at them in the corner. Eventually after they left together, she face palmed and thought, 'What am I going to do about this?'

**Done for today. I know I said I would post longer chapters... oops XD Lolz anyway, I will try to write them longer but that usually ends up with me thinking that after a while, this is a good place to stop at... hehe... Please review and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I realized just how confusing this whole story is... haha oops... Should I keep it going? Idk... Anyways please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own anything from Fairy Tail. (Earthland)**

Everyone looked at her in awe. She heard a number of 'who is that's' and 'is that juvia's' from all over the guild. After Mirajane handed her a glass she turned around and gave everyone a death glare. "Yes, I'm Juvia. No, I'm not YOUR Juvia. Yes, I'm from Edolas. No, I don't know how I got here," she said, responding to almost each question.

Natsu wasn't there, much to Juvia's relief. She was secretly a little scared of him because of him pretending to be a demon in Edolas. Juvia stood in a sea of confused people.

"How did you even get here?" Romeo asked.

"Beats me, kid," she responded. She was asked a lot of questions during the first hour but after that, it seemed to quiet down. Something was always happening at Fairy Tail anyway. Juvia just sat at the bar, drinking almost the whole day, while Makarov researched what could have happend and how to get her back. They all missed their Juvia.

Juvia sighed. 'I just want to go home...' she thought. 'Never thought I would actually miss Edolas...' Her thoughts were interupted by the guild door slamming open. Natsu stormed through.

"Juvia!" he yelled. Juvia froze. She didn't want to go up against him face to face. "Juvia!" he yelled again. Juvia winced.

'I have to put up a front...' she thought as she sat up. "What Natsu?" she said coldly. 'It's working!' she thought.

"How are you here Juvia?! Are we all going to be on death's bed again?!" Natsu yelled as he rushed towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Gray stood up and pulled him away from Juvia.

"Are you trying to scare her, Flame Brain?!" Gray yelled. Juvia looked at him in shock. 'I've never had to be saved before... Not that anyone back home would care that I care about...' she thought and frowned.

"Back off stripper! I didn't mean it like that in the first place. I want to know if I can challenge Mystogan to a magic fight!" he said.

Gray sighed. 'Why didn't I see this coming...' he thought as he let go of Natsu. "You still shouldn't scare her like that," he said.

"Oh... Sorry Edolas Juvia," he said.

"I-I'm fine Natsu... and just call me Juvia," she said with irritation in her voice.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. sorry :(

**For now I'm putting this story on hold while I work on others and try to figure out where I'm going with this :/ I will eventually pick it up again I promise :) Sorry guys**


End file.
